24fandomcom-20200223-history
Sangala
Sangala was a democratic African nation with the capital city of Mali Baso. This country was led by President Ule Matobo, but during the events of Redemption and Day 7, it was in a battle against a rebel group led by warlord Benjamin Juma that was instigated by Jonas Hodges. Before Redemption Sangala was originally under French colonial rule. During the 1950s, Sangalan nationalists waged war against the French, and the nation eventually declared independence. General Benjamin Juma attempted a military-coup in Sangala for the purpose of appointing himself ruler of the country, thus instigating a genocide in which hundreds of thousands of civilians were slaughtered. He was disarmed by the United States, however, and the United Nations was appointed to keep tabs on him. He was not widely perceived as a threat to the country following his disarmament. Later, he was contacted by American businessman Jonas Hodges, CEO of Starkwood, who wanted to use Sangala as a haven in which to secretly develop a biological nerve agent. Juma gave Hodges the land in return for his support in another power grab (arms brokering and resources). After developing the pathogen, Juma tested it on a remote Sangalan village, whose citizens died after suffering dementia and paralysis. He covered up the evidence by firebombing the village, and the UN dismissed rumors of a bioweapon. Redemption In Sangala, the rebel general Benjamin Juma used an army of brainwashed young boys to stage a military coup -- the children were treated as expendable cannon fodder. Iké Dubaku and his brother Youssou Dubaku led the kidnapping-brainwashing campaign during this time. His attack was not predicted by officials in the United States because he had secretly purchased weapons from Hodges through Starkwood. Jack Bauer was present there because he had fled a federal subpoena. Jack assisted his good friend Carl Benton with humanitarian work at the Okavango School, until they and others were embroiled in Juma's coup. Jack battled rebel soldiers, killing Youssou Dubaku in the process. Fourteen Sangalan children left with Jack from the American embassy as Juma's coup began. After Redemption Juma's coup was successful, where for the next few months, he had at least 200,000 killed in his "ethnic cleansing", which was apparently the worst genocide in African history since Rwanda. Shortly before Day 7, the prion variant bio-weapon was taken to a nearby port and shipped to the Port of Alexandria in Washington, D.C., where Starkwood will retrieve it. Determined to stop President Allison Taylor from invading Sangala to counter the rebel forces, Iké Dubaku, Benjamin Juma and many other Sangalan soldiers mobilized a large conspiracy of corrupt elements in the government -- the plan was for Dubaku and Juma to secretly enter the states to commit terrorist attacks as retaliation for America's invasion. Day 7 During Day 7, former Prime Minister of Sangala, Ule Matobo, visited President of the United States Allison Taylor to coordinate the intervention of American forces in his country to stop Benjamin Juma's army. When Colonel Iké Dubaku gained control of the CIP device, he used it to convince Taylor of retreating her forces from Sangala. After Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, Bill Buchanan, and Renee Walker destroyed the CIP device and rescued Ule Matobo, President Taylor green-lighted the invasion. According to the reports she received there was little resistance to it. Dubaku put a secondary plot in motion by attempting to kidnap Taylor's husband Henry Taylor, but Taylor (despite being shot) survived and the conspiracy was revealed when Dubaku's chip containing it's members (originally intended as an insurance policy) was discovered. When Benjamin Juma attacked the White House, he forced President Allison Taylor to read a live statement condemning the US invasion of Sangala. Juma and his men placed a flag of Sangala behind the President while she read it. The siege was ended several minutes later with the help of Bill Buchanan and Jack Bauer; the former sacrificed his life to mount the counterattack against Juma's team while the latter was the one who finally took Juma out. After 11:30pm, President Taylor received video footage retrieved from a laboratory in Sangala that showed some residents of a Sangalan village suffering the symptoms of biological weapon that Starkwood had developed there. The villagers exhibited the symptoms like dementia, paralysis, and convulsions. Background information and notes * Sangala is a fictional country created by the 24 writers. Since Sangala observes Greenwich Mean Time, it is probably located in the western region of Africa, directly south of the United Kingdom. Judging by comments from the presidential staff about launching their attack from the sea, it can be presumed that it is a coastal country. * After Juma and Dubaku's neutralizations in the US, President Taylor's plot to use US troops to help drive away remnants of Juma's regime presumably succeeded. * The majority of filming scenes for Sangala took place around Cape Town, South Africa. * The official languages of Sangala appear to be English and French. * Logical candidates for the inspiration of the fictional Sangala could be Senegal, Ivory Coast/Côte d'Ivoire, Liberia, Sierra Leone or Guinea. All are GMT-0 and all (except for Liberia) were Colonies, also these countries have troubled history and are politically unstable, much like Sangala. * David Fury revealed in 24 Inside that he was responsible for naming the fictional country. * The flag of Sangala resembles the flag of several African countries, combining stripes with the colors green, yellow, and red. * Pre-recorded news footage of Sangala appears in "Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am." Appearances See also Category:Locations Category:Redemption locations Category:Countries in Africa Category:Fictional countries